


Daiyu 4

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [30]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2014.  Part 4 of the final installment of the Godchild universe.





	Daiyu 4

Tinkered with… _what?_ Duo, what are you talking about?

Heero and I were just talking about… you know… age. And stuff. And it got me to thinking…

Never a good thing… 

Knock it off, Chang or I’ll stop helping you with your bike. 

I believe that you showed up on my doorstep asking to work on my bike… 

Well, you keep saying it’s therapeutic. 

Why do you think I’ve owned so damn many of them?

I always kind of wondered…

It gives me someplace to go when I need to think. 

Yeah. That. 

So what is it you need to think about so hard?

Your damn off-spring. And age. And tinkering or… or… genetic engineering or whatever the hell. 

Duo… this bike doesn’t need that much work. 

Smart-ass. Hand me that wrench…

…

So… Alex was by to show me Daiyu’s ultrasound picture. Congrats, by the way… Great, Great Grandpa. 

Thank you, Great, Great Uncle. And why is our impending greathood cause for your need for grease therapy?

Alex kind of/sort of didn’t , but almost, ask me to be the Godfather.

That sentence almost has a passing acquaintance with grammar… 

In that same kind of/sort of way that you used to use to get something you wanted but didn’t want to ask for.  
That same kind of/sort of way that you managed to pass on to your daughter and she… apparently… passed on to your grandson. 

Ah. 

Ah? That’s the best you can do? How about ‘Gee Duo, so sorry for all those years of manipulation and trickery’? 

Well, I’m not sure I’d call it trickery… and we never used our powers for evil… 

Really? That’s the best you’ve got?

What do you want here, for me to throw myself on my sword?

How about some contrite? Just a tiny bit?

I am deeply sorry for the horrible and dishonorable way my entire family has gotten you to do what you wanted to do anyway. How’s that?

Fake as hell. And kind of… lame. And probably not going to stop a ‘until next time’.

On that subject, I do have to admit that I’m a little surprised. I thought you’d be pleased to be… kind of/sort of asked to be Daiyu’s Godfather?

I… guess I kind of/sort of am. Sort of. Outside the manipulative method… 

But?

It just brings us around to that age thing. I just don’t know. But Heero has a point about the… tinkering. Or whatever explains why we can all five still pass for our forties. I mean… I know none of us have ever really talked about it. But… there’s something. 

…

Damn, Wufei… that was like… the King of all heavy sighs! What? 

As you say, my friend… there is something. I don’t know what it is any more than you obviously do, but… we can’t really deny it. Any of us. But I don’t much like to think about it. 

What? But…

Duo. It’s obviously something left over from Operation Meteor. You are married to one of those… five tinkered with souls, but I… am not.

Oh. Oh! Oh damn. I… I… 

Let be. It is not a thing that needs to be dwelled on. Sally is in fine health and there are a lot of years ahead of us. 

…

So, how about I take the ‘manipulative method’ off the table? Duo, I would be most honored if you would consent to be the Godfather to my first Great Grand-child. 

I… I… you _asshole_. How the hell can I say no _now_?

So… is that a yes?

You _jerk…_


End file.
